The Return
by Ominae
Summary: Anti-Union terrorist Fon Spaak has returned back to Fereshte, to commanding officer Chall Acustica after promising that he would change her views on GNY-004 Plutone. Takes place after being deployed with Plutone for the 1st time.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00F/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00F - The Return

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00/Gundam 00F are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Koichi Tokita, Hajime Yatate and Kadokowa Shoten

Summary:

Anti-Union terrorist Fon Spaak has returned back to Fereshte, to commanding officer Chall Acustica after promising that he would change her views on GNY-004 Plutone. Takes place after being deployed with Plutone for the 1st time.

* * *

Mobile Weapons Hangar, Hidden Fereshte Asteroid Base, somewhere in Lagrange 4, Space

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

An 18-year old teenager had been standing near the GNY-004 Plutone. Decked in his red and white pilot suit, the blonde Fereshte Gundam Meister rubbed his hands on his hair after taking off his helmet.

"Fon Spaak!"

Fon looked around, seeing that there wasn't anyone around, except for robots conducting maintenance checks on Plutone to see if it was damaged.

"That voice..." Fon gave a wicked smile, seeing a white-haired woman wearing the officer's uniform of Fereshte floating after she entered the hangar due to the presence of zero gravity before she landed on her feet. She wore glasses, had her white hair in a ponytail and a visible scar on the left side of her face.

"Chall Acustica!"

The blonde teen leaped off towards her, arms extended towards her thanks to zero gravity once again. He was seemingly trying to take his hands to touch her face.

"HANAYO!" Chall shouted to the Haro unit floating nearby. "Activate the cuffs on Fon's wrists now!"

**"Understood!" **The Haro replied. **"Activating! Activating Fon's handcuffs!"**

An electrical surge came from the electronic handcuffs on Fon's wrists, forcing his arms to come together after the cuffs were now activated.

"Heh..." Fon whispered, still being able to caress Chall's scar despite being restrained by an inconvenience. "These cuffs won't even stop me from taking a good look at your face, Chall."

Chall was surprised again to see Fon touch her face, like he did a while ago when she refused to allow him access to the Plutone a few hours ago.

"Fon..." Chall was not able to fight off the blush appearing at her cheeks.

"I have returned to you safely with Plutone backing me up, my dear commander."

Chall's heart began to beat fast.

"After all," Fon had his mouth near Chall's right ear. "didn't I already tell you that I'll try and change your past self?"

The white-haired commanding officer of Fereshte didn't do anything except to grip her hands on Fon's arms.

_Why Fon? Why do you insist on piloting the Plutone for Fereshte? I lost two good friends of mine because of it._

"Heh..."

Chall looked up to see Fon smirking at her.

"It seems that you're a bit upset over me being deploying in the Plutone instead of the Astrea, hmmm?" Fon had his fingers on Chall's chin, earning another blush from her.

"Don't worry." Fon's face was now quite close to Chall that an _accident _could make the former kiss the latter on his lips. "I'll fight out there more and more so that you won't be angered with Plutone."

Fon was above to leave the hangar when he turned his head to Chall and said, "Just you wait, Chall. I'll do it for you to change your feelings."

Chall was on her knees as Fon left the hangar laughing like a madman.

_Plutone why?_

She stared at the mobile suit being checked on by the maintenance robots.

_Are you not satisfied? After taking my friends Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady..._

A teardrop emerged from Chall's right eye.

_Do you want to take away Fon as well? Are you satisfied with taking the people I know away from me..._

THE END

* * *

PS - My 1st Gundam 00F-based fanfic. Let me know how it is. I still have this pairings that I came up with that I (or any Gundam 00 fanfic writer would like to look at. I didn't put Setsuna/Marina 'cause I did make some. Setsuna/Nena has no place with me after the Spain incident.

Setsuna/Sumeragi  
Setsuna/Feldt (Even though there are some S/F ones, I decided to put it here since I may try it out if I can)  
Setsuna/Christina  
Setsuna/Harem (Yes, you heard me. A h-a-r-e-m. XP)

These pairings may/may not work, depending on circumstance

Setsuna/Chall  
Setsuna/Deborah (From Mobile Suit Gundam 00V)  
Setsuna/Louise  
Setsuna/Shirin  
Setsuna/Kati  
Setsuna/Sherilyn (From Mobile Suit Gundam 00F)  
Setsuna/Wang  
Setsuna/Soma  
Setsuna/Kinue

Anyhow, still thinking on the Saji/Kinue dark fic. Let me know if this is a good idea. If anyone wants to know, it's based on the part of Chapter 1 in Gundam 00F where Fon confronts Chall over the use of Plutone by grabbing hold of her chin. I liked it so much that I decided to go for a Chall/Fon pairing.

Hopefully for now, I'll be able to do some other fics like the Centurions plot bunny that keeps bugging me. But with episode 3 of Season 2 out, I may do another, consisting of another serious Setsuna/Marina fic and a humorous one based on the assault of the prison (Hint: How did CB forces lay siege initially to the place...). For now, enjoy reading this fic and my numerous other uploaded fic stories. But I may come back soon, depending on things. Thanks and have a good day.


End file.
